A conventional fuel supply device that supplies fuel from a fuel tank of a vehicle to an exterior of the fuel tank uses a fuel pump disposed in the fuel tank to draw fuel into an intake port of the fuel pump and discharges the fuel toward the exterior of the fuel tank. As one type of such a fuel supply device, a device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is provided with a suction filter such that fuel is filtered within a fuel tank and then drawn into an intake port of a fuel pump.
The suction filter disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a filter element disposed in the fuel tank. The filter element allows passage of stored fuel being the fuel stored in the fuel tank into an inner space to filter the stored fuel while forming a liquid film. The liquid film remains while the outer surface of the filter element is in contact with the stored fuel. Now, the outer space of the filter element of the suction filter disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is partially covered with a storage member in the fuel tank. The outer surface of the filter element can thus partially remain in contact with the fuel trapped between the filter element and the storage member even when the liquid surface tilted by imbalanced storage of the stored fuel in the fuel tank at the time of turning of the vehicle or the like is separated from the filter element. As a result, the filter element maintaining formation of the liquid film allows fuel to be predominantly drawn into the inner space in which the intake port is opened, thereby preventing air from being drawn into the intake port.